My Sexy Nurse Sango
by kachika-chan
Summary: Sango Watanabe is from a rich family,her father is the owner of a big company,but Sango has always wanted to be a nurse,and when she finally got a job in the Hoshi hospital in Tokyo,will her lovelife become better or worse when she meets Doctor Miroku?R
1. Nurse Sango, you're sexy!

**My Sexy Nurse Sango**

**Chapter One: Nurse Sango, You're Sexy!**

**Hello! Kachika-chan here(: haha uh, this is my new story, so uh enjoy(: haha I have nothing to say, hehe, anyways, please review!!! (I beg of you) thanks(;**

"Father? Are you there?" Sango Watanabe knocked on the huge door in-front of her.

"Is that you Sango? Come in, come in!" she heard her father's loud- booming voice called out from behind the big wooden door, that led to Mr. Watanabe's spacious study. With a slight push, the door opened, and there sitting behind a desk stacked with mountains of documents, was Sango's father, Mr. Watanabe, grinning broadly as always.

"Why do you want to see me, Sango?" Sango's father asked as she sat down on the chair across him.

"It's about my job, I'm starting work today, Papa, so I came to say Good-bye." Sango beamed.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I hope you'll enjoy your first day… are you sure you don't want to work in our family's company, Sango?" Mr. Watanabe questioned Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure, Papa, you have already asked me that question all day yesterday, I'm sure I'll faint if I hear another 'Are you sure', Papa, so don't worry, I'll be fine, I've always wanted to have this job ever since I was a kid, Father, so please, don't stop me," Sango pleaded her father with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sigh, you know I can't say no to those eyes of yours, Sango. Besides, I will definitely never try to ask you to not do something you want to do, you're 21 years old this year, Sango, you've grown up, you can decide for yourself. Kids grow up so fast these days, one minute you were just born, and the next you're already working. Sometimes I wonder whether my children will remember me when they grow old…" Mr. Watanabe sighed as he leaned back.

"Of Course NOT, Papa! Kohaku and I will NEVER forget about you!!! We'll shower you with tender love and care every single day!" Sango pouted as she walked to her father's chair and started to smother his wrinkled face with wet kisses, telling her father how much she loves him.

"Hahaha! You'd better go to work now or you'll be late," he said as he embraced his beloved daughter lovingly.

"Yes sir!" Sango saluted playfully, as she marched towards the door, and when she did, she turned round and waved, an enormous smile on her face , "Wish me luck, Daddy dear!" and with that, she left, leaving a proud father alone in his study.

By 7.30qm, Sango had already arrived at the Hoshi hospital in Tokyo, which was a 10 minutes drive from her house. After parking her BMW© in the car park at the hospital, she took her bag and walked straight to the transparent glass doors of the hospital, wearing her light-green nurse's uniform, and entered the biggest hospital in Tokyo.

As soon as Sango entered the hospital, her nose was overwhelmed with the strong smell of different kinds of medicine, just like any other ordinary hospital would smell like. With a big smirk plastered on her face, and with confidence stuffed inside her heart, she walked straight to the owner's office.

"Knock knock"

"who is it?"

"It is I, Mr. Kobayashi sir, Sango, the new nurse.

"Oh! I see! Come in! come in!" Mr. Kobayashi stood up and shook hands with Sango as she stood before him. "So you're Miss Sango, please! Make yourself comfortable!" Mr. Kobayashi beamed as they started a long talk.

30 minutes later, both of them came out from Mr. Kobayashi's office, and they walked towards the meeting room. "I've asked my fellow colleagues to gather at the conference room so I can introduce you.

"Thank you very much Mr. Kobayashi, and about my identity, please do not tell anyone that I am Takashi Watanabe's daughter, Mr. Kobayashi."

"Yes, yes, I understand, we won't want anything to happen to you, Miss Sango, it would be terrible if something would happen to you," Mr. Kobayashi exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not that, I just don't want other people to treat me differently," Sango elucidated, beaming at Mr. Kobayashi.

"Oh, I see, "Mr. Kobayashi nodded his head, when they reached the hospital's conference room. With a push, the double door opened, and there, sitting at the long round conference table, were all of the hospital's staff, but what made her blush was a handsome doctor sitting at the right hand side of a vacant seat, which was right at the end of the table, which Sango guessed was Mr. Kobayashi's chair. "Fellow colleagues, thank you for taking some of your precious time to gather here. Today, I would like to introduce someone, who will be joining our staff as of today onwards. Please welcome Miss Sango to our hospital, I hope everyone here will be able to cooperate well with her.

"As I am new here, please teach me everything everyone here knows, so that I can understand what goes on in this hospital," Sango bowed, after Mr. Kobayashi introduced her. And the whole room was filled with the sound of applause, and every person's face was plastered with big friendly smiles, welcoming their new nurse.

After the sound has gone down, Mr. Kobayashi continued, "Doctor Miroku, from now on, Miss Sango will be assisting you in the A&E department, are you fine with that?" Mr. Kobayashi asked the handsome doctor who was sitting at his right side(the one that made Sango blush)

"Why, of course not." He stood up, grinning broadly, "My! Nurse Sango! You're sexy!"

**I know that the exciting part hasn't come yet, so that's why i'm going to update the 2nd chap very soon, this is more like an introduction, so please, be patient, the next chapter may come out on the 27th of december, so be really patient, cuz that's where the excitement begins... hehehe so please, if anyone RALLY wants me to continue, then REVIEW!!!! if not, i may delete it... SO I BEG OF YOU, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!P.S i'm on my knees, MY KNEES**


	2. Hey! Wanna go out for dinner with me?

**My Sexy Nurse Sango**

**Chapter 2:Hey! Wanna go out for dinner with me?**

**Hey! So sorry for not updating for a very long time :P… I was being lazy as always… I'm just glad that I finally finished this --" but I'm not sure about 'Pieces of my Heart' though will try to finish it by next week… if I'm not being evil :P lol ok…. Enjoy the story, and my weirdness :D **

"Oh… um thank you?" Sango tear-dropped upon hearing doctor Miroku's compliment (well I guess it's kinda like a compliment… right?? Oh! I guessed splattered pear juice all over my beautiful screen! ;;ok back to the story).

"Ok! Meeting dismissed!" Mr. Kobayashi announced, smiling as he walked out, followed by the others.

"So! I guess you're stuck with me!" Miroku grinned as he walked out with Sango.

"well, I guess so," Sango giggled as both of them walked towards the A&E department (A&E is the accidents and emergency department).

"Now! Let's start your training!" Miroku said as he handed Sango a booklet that said 'TRAINING' in big black printed letters. "First, let's go through what you will do everyday and where you should stand by…" Miroku explained to Sango in his office.

"So! Do you roughly understand what your job is?" Miroku asked Sango after the explaining. (oh! Did I tell you? Ok , does your relatives remember your age? There was this one time, my distant Aunt came to visit during this occasion thingy, then she gave me a red packet, and she said, "This is for your birthday last year, so, you're 8 this year right?"…… she thought I was 8!!!! 8!!!! Do I look EIGHT to you?!?! I was so sad… but in the end she was joking… --")

"Yes, I guess," Sango nodded slowly. As they walked down the canteen. "Is it lunch now?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Why yes! Time flies when you're having fun!" Miroku chuckled as he opened the canteen door for Sango ("OPEN! DOOR!" :D).

"But we just talked and read! you called that fun??" Sango laughed.

"You don't find it fun but I do, I mean what is more fun then staring at your boobs and your butt," Miroku murmured almost inaudibly.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sango looked at Miroku innocently ( Thank God she didn't hear that ;P).

"Oh! Nothing! I'll spare you this time round!" Miroku grinned evilly as he shoved money at the counter woman's face, preventing Sango from paying.

"What do you mean? Hey! I'll pay for that!" Sango exclaimed, confused.

"Too late!" Miroku laughed as Sango punched his sides softly. Miroku and Sango were in the middle of their lunch when suddenly, Miroku's pager rang. "Pack your lunch and save it for later, we have an emergency, c'mon," Miroku said in an urgent tone as he dragged Sango out of the canteen while shouting to the counter woman, "Auntie! Take away!" before he disappeared with Sango.

**5 hours later, 5:30: end of shift**

"Wow! What a busy day! Ha I guess even heaven didn't let you rest on your first day!" Miroku chuckled as both Sango him finally sat down after a few long hours.

"Seems like it," Sango giggled. "Argh! I'm so tired!" Sango stretched.

"hey, since today was a really busy day, why don't you go out for dinner with me? My treat?" Miroku offered, smiling his smile as usual.

"Yeah, why not?" Sango smirked, "I suppose a dinner won't do any harm…at least it won't go to any stage where I would regret…" Sango whispered teasingly, before running away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Miroku shouted, as he got up, and chased after Sango, but in his mind, he thought, "Well at least not yet…"

Before laughing out loud to himself again as he caught Sango in his arms, and started tickling her, practically killing her with laughter. "So… ha …s-so.. Haha do you want to get home to change first?" Miroku enquired, panting.

"Ahahaha well ok, are you going home to change first?"

"Um… no… why?"

"Well why don't you come to my house and wait there, I won't take long," Sango beamed innocently, not aware of what she had just said.

"Why!!! Sango I didn't think you were that kind of person!" Miroku exclaimed, surprised, thinking that it was his lucky day.

"Huh? What do you… Oh! NO! I didn't mean THAT! I meant that… y-you y-you… ah… uh" Sango stammered, blushing furiously, just realising what words came out from her mouth just a few seconds ago.

"Hahaha, its ok, I know what you meant, well I guess that's ok," Miroku laughed when he saw Sango's flustered face. "That blush of hers will definitely turn me on when she's squirming on my bed, yea, when she's helpless, sweaty, screaming." Miroku's mind was filled with thoughts of lust when suddenly, Sango sweet voice snapped him out of his daydream.

" Miroku? Are you ready?" she asked as she stood up, straightening her dress.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go ride the Miroku mobile!" Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Don't ever say that again, it creeps me out," Sango stared at him weirdly, before giggling.

When there finally reached Sango's house( she doesn't stay with her father… so Miroku won't know her _ "true identity" _lol… so cute :D… I'm weird)

Miroku parked his BMW© in front of Sango's porch, and both of them made their way towards Sango's front door. "You can look around or you can wait and sit at the couch there," Sango told Miroku when she finally opened the door, and headed towards her room, which was the first from the front. "I'm gonna get changed first, 'kay." she shouted, before disappearing into the room.

"Hm, nice house, not bad, not bad, but I wonder whether her bed is as soft as mine," Miroku let his thoughts wander as he took a look at Sango's house, where he so called "accidentally" stumbled upon Sango's room, which was closed slightly, and he could just barely see Sango taking off her uniform, and letting them fall to the ground carelessly, revealing her oh so gorgeously curvy form. Miroku had the most painful turn on when she turned round to get her clothes from her wardrobe, showing her round full mounds, which was partially covered by her D-cup size bra, to Miroku's perverted eyes, which nearly popped put from their sockets. Then Miroku's eyes wandered down freely to her flat stomach, then lower to her thighs, but before that, his saucer wide eyes stopped at her black frilly panties, taking In every detail of it. His mouth watered at the sight of her beautifully shaped, long thighs, he could imagine how smooth the skin was. However, he did not get to continue his admiration, as Sango suddenly turned round again, and she was directly facing him, causing Miroku to dash away immediately, for fear of Sango finding out that he was ogling at her body all the while she was looking for something to wear.

"Oh heavens! I have got to have that body of hers, just seeing it makes me want her in my bed more…. Damn… but what if she's taken… who the fuck cares? She has got to sleep with me, no matter what," Miroku was thinking when suddenly, he heard Sango's voice, telling him that she was ready. "Calm down Miroku, it's not like you had sex with her, you're now going to have a nice relaxing dinner with her, and if possible, get her into bed with me… OK! I'm already!" Miroku breathed as he tried not to make his erection obvious, "Ok! Let's go Sango." , and off they went, to their dinner.


	3. Is Sango Drunk?

**My Sexy Nurse Sango**

**Chapter3:Is Sango drunk?**

"So where are we going now?" Sango asked, once they got onto Miroku's car.

"Well, let's just say that that place has nice food and wine, definitely wine," Miroku smirk, while glancing at Sango.

"Oh, I see. So you want to get me drunk huh?" Sango pouted sexily, batting her eyelashes.

"Wh-what?" why would you think of that? I'm so innocent!" Miroku whined, trying to act all innocent, his lips curling a bit.

"Oh really? I heard from all the other Nurses that you like, no LOVE to flirt and sleep around with any woman."

"What?! No! me? Ahaha! As if!" Miroku choked, laughing worriedly.

"Is that so?" Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes! It is so!" Miroku beamed, his violet eyes shimmering in the evening Sun. "You know, maybe getting her drunk is not such a bad idea! I must get the best and the strongest wine there is later!" Miroku thought slyly, his eyes gleaming with lust.

"What do you want to order?" Miroku asked, flipping the menu.

"I don't know, what are you getting?" Sango asked flatly, as she rested her chin onto her hand.

"The usual, Oh! You should get the seafood spaghetti here! It's fabulous!" Miroku blurted, coming alive all of a sudden.

"OH, ok"

"What type of wine do you want?" Miroku asked, taking in every single corner of her face. From her flawless complexion to her rosy cheeks, and all the way to her rouged full lips.

"Red wine I guess."

"the best in the house?" Miroku sang hopefully.

"well, yeah, since you're trying to get me drunk, and since you're paying," Sango smiled seductively, with a playful glint in her eyes, causing Miroku to chuckle deeply, loving her grin.

"Which high school did you to, Miroku?" Sango asked, sipping her wine, after ordering. The surrounding was absolutely romantic. The yellow crystal lights that hung on the ceiling were dimly lit, and there was a candle at every table, accompanied by a red rose in a violet-coloured, frosted cylinder. The curtains were dyed in rich-dark purple in colour and they were silky and velvety. "This place is gorgeous," Sango breathed, causing her chest to rise. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hung onto her curves and ended halfway at her thighs, with a 5cm split along the centre of her right thigh.( do you understand this part?). Her eyelids were dressed in a bright, yet soft red eye shadow, her cheeks fluffed with a rosy, gentle pink blush, and her lips, glossed with a bright seductive bold red. Dangling oh-so perfectly from her earlobes were a pair of long ruby earrings, and matched with a small elegant red rose pendant. Her dress was a V-neck that went halfway down her chest, revealing most of her cleavage.

"I can't believe she could make herself up in such a short time, and still appear beautiful and sexy at the same time," Miroku wondered, gawking slightly at every part of Sango's body, especially her chest. He was obviously smitten by her.

He was soon brought back to earth by a kick from Sango's red killer stilettos . "Enjoying the view of my chest, pervert?" Sango smirked mischievously.

"It's you whole body I'm admiring," Miroku leaned back, as dirty thoughts poured into his mind. "Are you going out with anybody recently?" He continued, burning the image of her face into his brain.

"Nope, not yet at least, I haven't hook up an boy ever since I graduated," Sango sipped her wine once again.

"Wow! Are you sure? Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

"Well, it's not because they don't want to go out with me, I just rejected all of them," Sango explained, twirling the strands of her hair that fell over her shoulders. "Hey! You haven't answered my question yet!" she sulk.

"Oh! I went to Sakura High, why?"

"Really? I went tire too! Hey! Come to think of it, I think Kagome mentioned someone named Miroku!" Sango gasped, her eyes sparkling in the light, while leaning back, and folding her arms across her chest.

"Wait, you know Kagome?"

"Yeah! Of course! I'm her best friend!"

"what! You are Sango? THAT Sango? I thought both of you only had the same name! I didn't expect you to be her. But well, you can't blame me, I didn't get the chance to meet you!" Miroku chuckled, surprised.

"You're so weird Miroku!" Sango giggled, shaking her head slightly.

"The food was nice, wasn't it?" Miroku asked, cocking his head to one side to catch a glimpse of Sango's face, but also reminded himself to watch the road, and once a saw Sango nod, he turned his head back. "Well we're here," Miroku whispered, to the half asleep Sango.

"Yeah, I know," Sango breathed, as she gazed at Miroku with heavy lidded eyes. "Won't you send me to my door?" Sango asked, her lips curling slightly.

"Yeah, I will, by the way, you sure are a good drinker!" Miroku praised, while getting out of his car.

"yeah, I guess. So, this is the part where I kiss you goodnight, I guess," Sango murmured, before positioning her hands on Miroku's chest, using her fingers to draw small circles, and pressing her body against his.

"Yeah," he replied briefly, before encircling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, until their face are inches apart, and they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces. "Sango," he sighed, before finally closing the gap between their lips. They kissed deep, yet soft and long, unleashing their inner passion. Just when Miroku thought he couldn't take it anymore, Sango backed away, groping the inside of her bag for her keys, her chest rising and falling, her cheeks flushed. Once they were inside, Miroku attacked Sango's lips again. He couldn't think straight anymore, all his thoughts were clouded with desperate lust, as he squeezed Sango's as, making her moan into his mouth. His sly tongue took the opportunity to explore her wet cavern, teasing her tongue, and brushing his own against her teeth, while dragging both of them to Sango's room.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, as both of them fell onto the bed. The air of lust around them gets thicker, as Miroku began to unzip her dress, while his left hand stroke her inner thighs. Miroku groaned into Sango's mouth as one of her knee brushed against his his hard erection, making it even harder. In his heart, Miroku knew it was going to be one long night, he was mentally rejoicing, but, will Sango regret this?

(Finally! It's done! So so so sorry for taking such a long time to update this one, had been really busy, for real, anyway, Please PLEASE Please REVIEW and I'll love you for life! With love from KACHIKA:D)


	4. the start Of a beautiful relationship

**My Sexy Nurse Sango **

**Chapter 4:The REAL start of a beautiful relationship**

**Hallo people! Kachika here! Yes! This chapter is finally completed! Yay! Phew! First, I would like to say sorry, as always for taking so long to update this one. This is the last term of school before the end years : T.T so stressed out. Sigh it's the summer holidays in the USA now right? Lucky people anyways... here is the fifth chap! Enjoy! And don't forget to review kays? Those silent People too! Don't just read and not review!!**

"Miroku," Sango moaned, as Miroku attacked her neck with wet-heated kisses. His hands ran up and down her curvy body, making her sigh in content. One of his hands went under the skirt of her dress to stroke his prize, causing Sango to shriek at the sudden contact. "Hurry...please.." Sango begged, trusting her hips forward to give Miroku more access and to deepen the feeling of pleasure that she felt.

"The sensations he caused made her moan out happily. Sango could now feel Miroku's harness prodding at her abdomen, which made her heart race even faster, and made her yearn for his touch even more. "Miroku... please!" Sango gasped, desperate. He was biting at the skin on her neck carefully, picking it with his teeth, before sucking on it. He shifted his head a little, lifting it to kiss her deeply once again.

"Miroku had wanted this ever since the first time he saw her,. To make her scream, moan and beg underneath him. Now his wish is finally going to come true, but what was that feeling of uneasiness that he felt down deep within his heart? Sango was now tugging his shirt forcefully, murmuring something incoherently

"Patience my dear," he whispered huskily into her ear. Hesitantly, he lifted his head to look at the young woman below him. "She's drunk..." he decided, his indigo eyes scanning her flushed and innocent face. "Could this be her first time?" he wondered, frowning a little, that feeling of uneasiness growing even more stronger.

'_So? Does it matter? This is what you want from her right? To have her screaming your name in pleasure? To have her begging desperately for contact? To have her long perfect legs wrapped around your waist on her way to heaven? Don't tell me you're going to stop now_,' his conscience said, '_Do it_!' it urged.

"You're right, I won't stop, not now, not ever," and with that, he lifted Sango's soft body into his embrace, his nose taking in the intoxicating scent of her hair and neck. His trembling hands groping her back to find the zip of her dress. Miroku had to control himself from ripping her dress.

"This is my first time," Sango whispered ever so softly into his ear, before nibbling at Miroku's pierced earlobe innocently, not knowing that those five simple words of hers made such a huge impact on Miroku. Upon hearing those five words of hers, he froze almost immediately.

"I can't do it," he gasped, putting Sango back onto the bed gently, and sat up, turning his head round to avoid looking at Sango's face. He couldn't face her. No. he didn't want to face her.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Sango asked, concern and confuse written all over her face. He didn't answer. "Miroku?" she asked again, feeling a little hurt, this time touching his shoulder lightly.

"N-nothing's wrong...I-I'm sorry...I have to go now..." Miroku murmured, pushing Sango's hand off his shoulder before leaving hurriedly.

"But... Miroku!"Sango called out, zipping up her dress, before running after him. Unfortunately, when she ran into the living room, he had already drove off. "What happened Miroku?" Sango wondered, as she watched the back of Miroku's car disappearing out of her sight. "I thought we were having fun..." she trailed off. Sighing, she went back into her room, after closing and locking her front door.

"It's already 2.30am, I guess I'll go take a quick shower," Sango muttered, going into her bathroom. "I wonder what had gotten into Miroku just now. I thought he enjoyed it as much as I did. So why did he stop? I mean, it's not like this is the first time he's having a one-night stand. Was I just not good enough for him?"Sango sighed, her mind in a mess. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the warm water running down her skin. "Or maybe...was it because I told him that I was a virgin?" Sango thought. She suddenly remembered the sensations she felt earlier on. It made her feel as thought she was in cloud nine. "Miroku...look at what you can do to me..." she sighed, pouring some of her shower cream into her palm. "but... it shouldn't matter to him right? I mean, most of the women he slept with at the hospital were virgins too, and that didn't stop him from having sex with them. So why am I so different?" " Argh! I can't take it anymore! Sheesh! He's just another an! There's no need to get so worked up over him! You can do it Sango! Ok! I'll confront him and ask him tomorrow!(yeah! With DETERMINATION!) yes! Settled!" Sango giggled(why is she giggling... I don't know either.), satisfied with herself.(know we know :D)

"Argh! I can't believe I just ran off like that!" Miroku groaned, smacking himself on the head(and killing his brain cells! Tsk! Tsk!), slamming his front door shut, taking off his jacket and throwing it, along with his briefcase onto the sofa. "Why the hell did I stop? I was so close in having her! What in the world is going on with me?! I mean, I've slept with many virgin nurses before, so why was Sango so damn special?! I mean, she''s just another woman. Argh! I think I'll go to bed now, I'm exhausted !" the young man groaned again, shaking his head vigorously, trying to knock some sense into himself, while walking into his bedroom.

"Sigh, it has been such a long day today," Miroku chuckled, flopping onto his bed. "I must have made Sango very confused. I may have even hurt her." he realized, as Sango's smiling face kept flashing in his mind(OH MY! Sango is flashing?!) sudden'y, his heart felt a tinge of pain, and guilt. "Why do I feel so...so guilty?!" Miroku wondered, touching the place where his heart was lightly.

'_Maybe that's because you've fallen for her_.' his conscience sang merrily.

"I-impossible! I-I've just met her! And be-besides, I've never fallen for any woman before!" Miroku mentally exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

'_Love at first sight maybe_?'

"No, but, it would be nice to be her friend, I mean, she's a nice girl, and we get along pretty well too. It'll be kind of exciting I guess, I mean, she's the second 'girl' friend I've got, after Kagome."

'_Admit it you like her. Right, and after you become her friend you have sex with_ _her_ ?'

"You know I can't do it, she's just too... innocent. I don't want her to regret it after doing it with her. She's different from all those whores I've slept with."

'_Yes, different from those whores but definitely the same as all those other_ _innocent virgins_.'

"Shut up! Ugh. I feel weird talking to myself.(about time he realises it) but... I will still grope her, and I won't promise that I won't sleep with her either... I mean... who knows...," he chuckled silently, "ok! I'll apologise to her tomorrow, and I hope she'll accept me as a friend." Miroku finally sighed happily one last time, before falling soundly asleep, a foolish grin spread across his face.

"R-r-r-ring!" Sango's alarm clock went off, signaling that it was already 6.am. "Ugh. What? 6.am. Already?! I'm still so sleepy!" Sango groaned, a she sat up, before turning her alarm clock off. "let me see, what am I going to wear today?" Sango pondered, looking through her closet. "oh yeah... I'm supposed to wear a uniform. Sigh, guess it'll have to do," Sango mumbled, still half awake, grabbing her nurse uniform, and a clean set of underwear, before disappearing into the bathroom.

After 30 minutes of scrubbing herself from head to toe, Sango finally came out from the shower. She grabbed her light pink towel, and dried herself up, before putting on her underwear and her uniform. Finally, she stepped out from the humid bathroom, but not after she had made sure she had put on some light make up and a glossy rose pink lipstick.

"Sigh, it looks like I'll have to wait for the bus again. Argh! Why won't father just let me have my car back?" Sango grumbled, putting on her shoes, and went out the door. The minute she stepped out from her house, her mobile phone rang.

"Sango?" she heard a familiar man's voice said.

"Daddy!" Sango chirped, her whole face lightening up upon hearing that voice.

"yes darling, I want to tell you that I've decided to let you have your car back."

"What? Really? Yay! Thank you daddy! By the way, when are you going to visit me? I miss you! Don't you? Oh! I miss Kohaku too!" Sango giggled, all smiles.

"Uh... it's not like we're far apart... we're just a few houses away, but we miss you too. I'm kind of busy this evening. Why don't we have dinner at home together tomorrow? I'm sure your brother would love that," Mr. Watanabe suggested, sounding very happy too.

"Yeah right, the only time I can get along with him is when there is trouble, and trouble barely seem to pop up, but sure! I did love to! I miss home a lot too! Maybe I could stay the night there and take my car the next day when I go back."

"Ok then it's settled, I'll make sure to tell the maids to prepare more food then, bye!"

"Bye!" Sango sang, before hanging up. "Yes! Finally! Two last days of riding the bus!' Sango grinned, her mood getting a great lifting up. "Ah! It's here!" Sango said, seeing the bus arriving from the corner of her eyes.

About 10 minutes later, Sango finally arrived at Hoshi Hospital. "I've just realized that I could have just taken a cab tight from day 1, I feel so stupid," Sango realized sudden'y, slapping her own forehead, blaming herself for her stupidity.(luckily I'm not stupid, unlike someone I know in my class. Haha man, I hope you're reading this steph! Joking! Joking! Don't kill me once you get to school)

"Sango!" she heard a voice that sounded just like Miroku's. she turned her head to the direction where the voice came from, and it was indeed Miroku, running towards her. (I've just had another traumatizing image...Miroku skipping! Lol! OMG! Can you imagine that?! Sigh...I really think I should change my medicine, it doesn't seem to be effective anymore...)

"Miroku, I was just about to look for you," Sango smiled, facing herself towards him when he was in front of her. Somehow being near Miroku made her heart grow warm suddenly.

"Is that so?" Miroku smiled back, feeling very happy all of a sudden. 'she looks so beautiful even with her uniform." "Look, the reason why I wanted to see you was because I wanted to explain to you about last night," Miroku breathed, his heart staring to race. 'what the hell am I so worried about?' he thought.

"I was going to ask you about that too. What happened Miroku? Was something...wrong?" Sango asked, truly concerned about him, her chestnut-coloured eyes searching his indigo ones.

"The reason why I couldn't go on yesterday was because I didn't want you to regret it, I mean, you wouldn't want to lose something that is precious to your dignity to a man whom you just met for 3 days, right?" Miroku explained, his hands were in the pocket of his white, long doctor robe, his indigo orbs filled with understanding. "I don't want you to get me wrong Sango, I mean, you're a _beautiful _girl, and I mean it, your face, your body. A guy would be so stupid to not think you're beautiful, let alone _sleep_ with you." he smirked, upon seeing Sango blush. "Especially when you blush just like that." he ended off, causing Sango to blush 20 shades darker.

"T-thank you, Miroku. For um...being so...considerate." Sango smiled, her blush still evident, her eyes twinkling the morning sun(oh! Her eyes are gleaming with evilness! She's evil! Evil!)

"Your welcome. You know, I don't treat just any woman like that you know..." Miroku stated, his voice getting lower and softer, his hand reaching for Sango's behind.

"Ah!" Sango gasped, her blush returning, this time even redder than ever before. "Miroku!" Sango shouted, slapping off his hand, and his face (OW..).

"Ouch! Hey! Hey! Wait up Sango!" Miroku called out to a certain young woman, who is stomping away from him, while rubbing that spot where now a red handprint resides on. "Sango! Oi!" Miroku called out again, trying very hard not to laugh, as he ran after Sango, reaching out to tickle her, making her scream, before running away, now chased by her. "She's definitely a very special girl," he decided, as both their laughter filled the whole carpark of Hoshi Hospital.

**Yes! Done! Ok! So please pleas please review kays! I really want too thank al those who kept on reviewing! Thanks so much! I really love you! tee silent people...I beg of you! At least review once! Haha o.. end of chap 5 ...I guess...hope you enjoyed it...loves and hugs from KACHIKA:D P.S please review... if not... i'll taje a very very long time to update again! i won't update till i get at least 6 reviews from this chap kays? MUAHAHA so those silent people... you better review if not...i won't update! MUAHAHA i still love you!**


	5. A Confession!

**My Sexy Nurse Sango**

**Chapter 5: A Confession**

**I finally updated! yay! haha yes! i'm alive! isn't that wonderful?! Yay!:D Haha i know, i've been realy naughty haven't i? not updating for so long? and i apologise for that, once again, my laziness is to blame! Tehe:D i konw i said that exams were coming...but after it ended..i WAS going to update but...as always...sigh...but i've updated now haven't i? so rejoice! Yay! haha and...i want to send out my love to all those who reviewed, and i expect them to review again! or else! MUAHAHAHA! ok...getting hyper:D. Yes...and especially...my love goes out ten fold to all those who are consistent followers of this story...i can't name them cause well...i don't know all their names and if i only put those names i remembered then it won't be fair to those other people right? Heh. AND! My Love also goes out to people who love this story and those who love me:D TEHEH:D i know i'm being a drag so... I LOVE YOU ALL! ALL of YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE reading my story! and who WILL be reviewing when they finish right? right? ok...i'm done...enjoy:D **

**-Kachika-chan was here and loves you all**

"Sango!" a man's voice called out from behind her. Glancing back, she saw Doctor Miroku running towards her. Almost immediately, her frowning face turned into a smile. "Hey! There you were! I was looking for you. Koga told me that you were giving an injection to a patient, but when I went there you weren't there." Miroku blurted out breathlessly, when he was finally by her side, grinning.

"Yes I was there, but the child threw up on me, so I had to change." Sango sighed wearily, "now I smell like vomit!" she groaned. Sango looked up, upon hearing Miroku's laughter. Annoyed she grunted, "What the hell is so funny?!" while propping her hands up on her hips, her brows knitted into a frown.

"Oh nothing. I mean its just that… oh never mind, let's just go for lunch," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ugh! You're so weird sometimes." Sango giggled, walking side by side with Miroku to the cafeteria. "Hey, are you going to the bar with the others tonight?" Sango asked, when they finally paid for their food and sat down.

"No, why?" came back the reply, as Miroku attacked his tuna sandwich, his eyes never left her face the minute they sat down.

'_Because I won't go if you don't go…'_ "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering" Sango lied.

"Are _you _going?" Miroku shot back his violet orbs still staring at her, his gaze strange and penetrating.

'_Yeah…until just now…'_ "Oh no, I don't really like going to bars." Sango mumbled, her eyes downcast, as she took another ravishing bite out of her sandwich, for fear of Miroku's eyes finding out that she was lying, also, she was growing uncomfortable under that strong gaze of his.

"I see… well then what about dinner at my house tonight?" Miroku asked grinning his eyes no longer staring at Sango instead, they focused on his disappearing sandwich.

"Ah… well…" upon seeing that he had averted his gaze, Sango looked up again, smiling, " what ever for?" she asked stealthily, her smile growing wider. '_he wants my company…he actually wants it.'_

"To celebrate!" Miroku exclaimed rather enthusiastically, glancing up again, only to meet Sango's confused gaze. "today is exactly one month after we met!" he explained, gobbling up the nearly negligible remains of his sandwich, before washing it down with his bottle of fresh orange juice. "And besides…I want to spend my evening with a lovely lady such as yourself, Sango, and not to mention to get to know you better…" Miroku murmured, his voice suddenly dropping to a mere whisper, his hand crept under the table, reaching out to something in front of it.

"Uh… well…i…" Sango stammered, surprised by the sudden compliment, a slight blush creeping slowly into her cheeks, but it disappeared the moment she felt a rubbing sensation on her thigh. '_Damn it! Just when I thought…he was being rather nice…I should have known.'_ "Ugh! Miroku!" she hissed, trying desperately not to yell, so that she would not attract attention, as she shoved his hand off roughly, before walking away, or it seems, _stomping_ away.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku wailed, chuckling, before running after her. "Aw, are you mad?" he asked, pouting innocently, when he caught up to her, rather easily. "Sango. Sango , Sango!"

'_Don't look at him, Sango whatever you do don't look!' _Sango mentally told herself, but in the end, "WHAT?" she cried exasperated, turning her head sharply to face Miroku. She bit her lip, the minute she saw his face, her face immediately softened, '_his adorable!'_ she mentally noted, her teeth digging deeper into her bottom lip, as she forced herself not to smile.

"You haven't answered my question." He whined, grinning, when he saw the effect his pout had on Sango's face. "Or in case you have forgotten, I asked you whether you wanted to have dinner at my house, surely you would want to spend your evening with this handsome young man right?" Miroku smirked coyly, swinging his arm onto Sango's shoulder.

"No." she replied rather flatly, shoving Miroku's arm off her shoulder in a way that could not be considered as gentle.

"Aw, come on Sango, I know you want to, considering that I'm so nice…right? Right? Right?" Miroku pestered, quickening his pace to keep up with Sango, who seemed as though was jogging.

"Oh alright! Damn it!" Sango nearly screamed, as she came to a sudden halt, and turned to face Miroku, who, nearly crashed into her. "Dinner sounds great, Miroku, however, if your hand finds its way to my butt, I'll disfigure your face ok?" Sango reasoned, her lips pressing together to form a tight smile, her hand grabbing Miroku's just before it reached its destination.

"Hmmm, ok I'll try, but I won't promise you anything," Miroku chuckled, each of his hands in the air beside his ears, in a surrender act.

"Sigh, I knew you would say that, oh alright then, see you !" Sango beamed, waving, before walking away.

"Oh ok, but wait! I forgot to tell you the time," Miroku called out, but Sango was already too far away to hear him. Sighing, he shook his head. Chuckling deeply, he looked up to the ceiling, "Sango, Sango, Sango. I'm beginning to fall for you, you know that?" he whispered, to no one in particular, before turning his head back to the direction of Sango's back, that was growing smaller and smaller.

"Sango-chan? Sango-chan! SANGO-CHAN?!" Kagome's chirpy voice broke Sango from her daydream. Upon seeing her friend's surprised face, she smiled, before bombing her attack. "Were you thinking about something, Sango? Or is it some**one**?" Kagome grinned, leaning forward, her elbows propped up on the narrow reception counter table.

"What? Oh , uh nothing, um what are you doing here anyway?" Sango stammered, blushing slightly, looking down at the files in front of her, shuffling them, while also averting her eyes away from Kagome's searching eyes.

"Hmmm, is that so? Haha I'm here for those files your **trembling** fingers are holding!" Kagome giggled, pointing her slender finger at the pink files Sango's unusually fidgety fingers were clutching at.

"O-oh. My fingers are not trembling!" Sango protested, handing the files to Kagome, who was still giggling.

"Ugh! Stop it Kagome! Haha I'm surprised Sango's not scared of you yet!" Ayame, another nurse, exclaimed, shaking her head, smirking.

"Oh now that's what you think!" Sango laughed.

"Sango-chan! Ayame-chan! You are all so mean!" Kagome whined, suddenly, her sharp eyes caught someone walking towards them, almost immediately she stood up straight, and smiled, as she saw Doctor Inuyasha walking towards the reception counter.

"Oo, your boyfriend is coming , Kagome-chan!" Sango teased, seeing the look in Kagome's eyes the minute she caught sight of Inuyasha.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome protested, "well not yet anyway," she continued, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't tell me he hasn't gotten over Kikyou!" Sango whispered back, as Inuyasha neared them. "It has been long enough already hasn't it?" she said, matter-of-factly.

"What has been long enough already?" a deep hoarse voice interrupted the nurses conversation suddenly.

"I-Inuyasha!" Sango cried, surprised, her heart nearly leaped out.

"Uh..it's nothing!" Kagome blurted out rather quickly, arousing Inuyasha's suspicion. "By the way, wh-what are you doing here anyway?" she muttered, her heart still racing, both with the knowledge of Inuyasha's presence close to her, and the aftermath of the shock.

"I've come to talk to you," Inuyasha replied casually, grinning when he saw her blush, "Anyway, come here for a while." he nodded to a corner away from the other two nurses. "Oh and by the way Sango," he paused, waiting for the older woman to look up ,"Miroku was looking for you, he's at ward 290, checking on a patient."

"Oh alright." was all Sango said, before she walk away to ward 290. "What could he possibly want?" she wondered, when she finally reached her destination, and after seeing that Miroku was still talking to the patient, she waited outside, her back against the wall, her mind drifting...

"Thank goodness there were no scars after the operation, Miss Kagura." Sango heard Miroku say. "I wouldn't want those ugly scars to ruin your beautiful face, and i believe neither do you." he continued, followed by a soft laughter.

"_Damn him, flirting again_!" Sango fumed, her hands clutched into tight fists, "_if only he would say those things only to me..." _she thought, sighing.

"Oh my Sango!" her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, she turned, and there was Miroku, smiling ever so warmly at her. "just the woman i need to see." he continued, smiling that trade mark grin of his.

"Why? Were your hands aching for my bottom?" she joked, returning his grin, her cheeks feeling rather warm.(Have you noticed that i love to use the word rather? heh)

"Oh yes, now that you mentioned it." he chuckled, taking a step closer, so that Sango would not notice his hand reaching for her back.

"Is that so?" Sango forced a smile, as she caught hold of Miroku's hand before it succeeded. She did noticed. "What was the thing you wanted to tell me about?" she enquired, not making the effort to take a step back, although she was aware of how close they were.

"Huh?" he murmured, his face descending an inch lower, and Sango could feel his hot breath against her soft cheeks, which were flushing with a deeper red by the second.

"Inuyasha said you wanted to tell me something." she mumbled, when a thought finally struck her that made her take a step back.

"Oh, yeah." Miroku jerked, straightening himself, with a look in his dark bluish-purple eyes Sango had never seen before. Disappointment? Shock? Longing? "Why don't you come to my office first, and don't worry, i won't try to seduce you." Miroku chuckled, that look in his eyes gone, replaced by its usual sparkle. Sango merely nodded, a lump suddenly decided to form at her throat. Miroku immediately closed his office door the moment they were inside. "Take a seat Sango," he nodded at a chair.

"What is this about Miroku?" Sango asked innocently, taking in the sight of her surroundings. she had never been into Miroku's office before, and somehow she was bubbling with excitement and uneasiness.

"Well i actually wanted to tell you the time i wanted you to come to my house, but something made me want to ask you another question.

"What is it?" Sango asked, finally focusing her attention to the man standing in front of her, his eyes staring straight into her brownish ones. she nearly cried out, but she bit her lip to kill it. he was leaning towards her, his face barely an inch away from hers, and once again, his breath was blowing kisses onto her supple pink skin, her cheeks turned positively scarlet.

"Do you love me?" the suddenness of the question took Sango by surprised, and the lump that vanished just moments ago returned with ten times the intensity, she felt her breath caught. When Miroku realized that he wasn't going to get an answer, he asked again, this time firmly, while brushing his lips against her soft, full(i wanted to use swollen, but that sounded wrong somehow), pink one. Then, he drew an inch back, his eyes searching Sango's deeply, that penetrating gaze coming back, and again he tried, "Do you love me Sango?" and he finally rejoiced, as Sango's lips parted to answer...


	6. Fate

-1**Chapter 6: Fate**

**AN: YAY!! I finally completed this chapter!! I know it has been super super long since I updated …so feeling guilty, I decided to write this super long chapter :D teehee :D AND!! The chapter after this is going to be the lemon! So! You've been warned!! ANYWAYS!! PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU AND LOTS OF LOVE!- KACHIKA**

"Do you love me Sango?" Miroku tried again, ad rejoiced when Sango finally opened her mouth to answer.

After blinking a few times, the impact and importance of the question finally sank into her mind. "I…I" Sango mumbled, fumbling with her skirt nervously. The fact that Miroku's eyes were drilling holes into her face just made matters worst.

"Sango…" Miroku urged.

"I…I, Miroku I…" but Sango was not given a chance to finish as suddenly the door flung open, and a nurse barged in.

"Doctor Miroku! Oh!" the nurse exclaimed but paused, her eyes widening to the sight of Miroku and Sango in such an intimate position.

"What?!" Miroku growled, forcing his eyes to break away from his Sango's adorable face and turn to glare at the young female with all the hatred and venom he could muster.

"Um…um..I'm so sorry but…but…the A&E needs you there right now. There has been an accident and the patients are in serious danger. The patients are of very important status and the director personally wanted you to take care of it. If I am not wrong the patients belong to the Watanabe family…." the nurse trailed off, a soft blush still evident on his cheeks.

"WHO?!" Sango demanded, jolting up from her chair, making Miroku stumble backwards, panic, disbelief , and horror was plastered undeniably on her femininely contoured face.

"S-Sango?" Miroku questioned, somewhat shocked from her outburst.

"Why is she getting so worked up for?" Miroku frowned, shaking the thought out of his head, forcing his mind back to reality. "Right. The condition," Miroku nodded, before grabbing his coat from his desk.

"M-Miroku!" Sango cried out, just before he disappeared out the door. "Let me come with you! I…I ant to help!" Sango pleaded, fear and concern lacing his voice. Miroku pondered for a moment, but the minute he saw the look in Sango's eyes, he gave way. With a nod from him, Sango immediately ran out with him, towards the A&E department. All the while, uneasiness and immense dread had sprouted in Sango's heart.

"What's the condition?" Miroku asked, while trying to regain his breath.

"Two patients, involved in a car accident. One around 16-years old the other in his forties. Both suffer from major cuts and the other one has a concussion on his skull," Inuyasha replied, his face grim, while he tossed Miroku his gloves, mask and pale green coat. "Their identities are kept secret by the director, but they go with a family name of Watanabe."

"No…there must be some mistake!" Sango mumbled incoherently, while wrapping her arms around her trembling body, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku asked, concerned, his eyes searching Sango's as he reached out to touch her arm gently. "I'm sorry Sango, you're in no condition to help. You should stay outside and wait," Miroku instructed, his voice firm as he gave a gentle shake of his head.

"But!" Sango retorted, but Miroku had already disappeared into the operating theatre with Inuyasha and she was left alone. Feeling utterly out-of-sorts and worried, she slumped into a chair. Not knowing what to do, she brought her knees to her chest and cried.

Meanwhile…

"Get the cloth!" Miroku yelled, as he worked on one of the patients while Inuyasha handelled the other. He couldn't help but notice that the face of the young boy he was operating o resemble that of Sango's. "Could it be?" he thought suddenly, as he studied at the boy's facial features.

"Hey! What was with Sango back there?" a deep growl jolted Miroku from his reverie.

"I don't know Inuyasha…" Miroku murmured, as he took the scissors swiftly from the tray, "I've never seen her like that before."

"Keh. Whatever,"

"But I think they must be related somehow…I mean, seeing the way she reacted and all," Miroku continued, as he glanced at Inuyasha briefly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure the director will explain later, but for now, we should concentrate at the task at hand," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Wow, you're actually sensible for once," Miroku chuckled softly, albeit furrowing his eyebrows, a look of extreme determination plastered onto his face. But he was right, he needed to concentrate. If Sango and whoever he is operating on is in fact related, it just gives him more reason to ensure that they survive, for Sango.

"Sango?" a deep voice sounded, jolting Sango from her trance, as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She lifted her seemingly heavy head and met the soft eyes of the director.

"O-oh. Mr kobayashi," she muttered, as she stood to bow, but was stopped.

"Please, don't," Mr Kobayashi whispered, his voice soft, as he sat next to Sango.

For minutes they sat there, both not daring to talk about the matter at hand.

However, not being to contain her anxiety any longer, Sango broke the uncomfortable silence hanging above their heads.

"Are…the ones inside there…my-my brother and father?" Sango stuttered, bowing her head, forcing her eyes to focus on her twitching fingers, instead of the tears that gathered at the brim of her eyes.

"I'm really sorry" Mr Kobayashi blurted out, as he patted Sango's hands comfortingly. "But both Doctor Miroku and Inuyasha are inside, so I'm that they will be ok. Don't worry my child, they will be just fine," he consoled.

Just then, the bright red light above the double doors of the operating theatre flickered and went off. Causing a now very disheveled Sango's heart to thump desperately against her chest. Biting her bottom lip, she held back the tears that threatened to roll down.

After what seemed like an eternity for Sango, the double doors swung open, and out came both Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango's auburn irises instantly fell upon Miroku's face, trying to read his expressions. Nothing. Inuyasha's too. Their face were emotionless, their eyes downcast, not avoiding Sango's face.

Mr Kobayashi's face flashed a look of understanding and complete comprehension, as his authoritative voice boomed out in that silent hallway. "Other than Miroku and Inuyasha, the rest of you are dismissed," as he motioned towards the other nurses and helpers, who immediately scurried along.

That way, Miroku and Inuyasha would be the only ones to know about Sango identity, they deserved to know, and, the only few who had to witness Sango's breakdown.

Miroku glanced at the heartrending woman sitting on the passenger's seat beside him. He cringed at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks, her red and swollen eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs had lost its sparkle.

It was all it took for him to want to lean forward and embrace her, so she could forget about her misery. But he restrained himself, knowing Sango, she would just push him away. He promised Mr Kobayashi that he would take her safely home.

The quietness between them gave him a moment to think. About Sango. He was certain now, as he stepped on the brake to stop at a red light. Unbelievably, he had to realise it when he was cutting up her younger brother's flesh. He loved her. No doubt about it. He had been trying to deny, but not anymore.

The things he felt about her during their first date. The stunning fact that he did not ravish her when she was most vulnerable. The way she made him want to scoop her into his arms and just hold her. The happiness and contentment he felt when he was with her. The way she made him forget about his worries and hesitations and just _be_ with her. That's right he_ loved _her. _He_ loved her. He loved_ her._

His chest swelled with pride, albeit sadly so, upon his realisation. Sango is different from all the women he had been with. To be with her, he needed to give her his full commitment. He shivered. The thought of him being a one-lady man scared him. Could he do it? Did he _want_ to do it? He gazed at Sango again. Suddenly he smiled. He would do nothing less for her right now.

"Miroku," Sango croaked softly, as she slowly glanced up at him, her head still bowed towards her lap.

"ye-yes, Sango?" Miroku jumped slightly, as a light blush tainted his cheeks. How uncharacteristic of him. "Damn it Miroku, you're losing your touch!" he scolded himself mentally.

"I think you'd better move, the drivers behind are getting frustrated," she murmured, as she motioned towards the traffic light with her chin. It was green.

"Oh my," Miroku chuckled. "Your beauty distracted me, my lovely Sango," he wanted to say, but decided against it, as he immediately drove off. No cheesy lines for now.

Surprisingly, Sango giggled upon noticing the awkward expression on Miroku's face. It was barely audible, but Miroku heard it anyway, and it made him grin like a fool. Good to hear her laugh again, or giggle, whatever.

Miroku leaned sideways to place his hand gently onto hers, squeezing them lightly, while maintaining his concentration on the road. His grin broadened even more when Sango shifted one of her hands beneath his, moving so their fingers interlocked.

Sango couldn't help but smile, as a single bead of tear slid down her cheek and her tired eyelids fluttered close. He comforted her.

"We're here," Miroku announced, while maneuvering his car to park it at her porch. He slipped his hands into his pocket, restraining himself not to touch her inappropriately as Sango fiddled with her key. "Damn, she is in such a great position too," Miroku groaned softly.

Slowly, Miroku followed her into the living room, where Sango immediately flopped onto the sofa. "Sango? Do you want me to make you tea?" Miroku questioned, as he headed for the kitchen after she inclined her head. "Sango, where do you keep it?" he inquired, while glancing across his shoulder to look at her.

"The top shelf," she clarified. Sango realized, that something about the way he said her name, so warm and smooth, and enticing made Sango ponder about his actions. He hasn't tired to pull a single stunt on me today.

Office encounter didn't count.

Sango flushed at the memory, noting how close his face was to hers. "Sigh, after what happened, I'm sure he just feels sorry for me…" Sango's heart clenhed, and once again water gathered at the brim of her eyes. Heh, who knew she actually had any tears left, considering how many times she cried. The ironic edge of a smile touching Sango's lips, as she closed her eyes, making her tears fall.

Suddenly, a thought surfaced in her mind. What did Miroku meant, when he asked her that question in his office? What was he trying to hint? His gaze was so intense, so captivating, so…so dazzling, and yet, so soft. Could he actually…lov- "Argh!" Sango growled, shaking the thought form her head.

"Sango? Are you ok back there?" Miroku's voice startled her, as he looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah, sorry," Sango mumbled, flashing him a weary smile. With an understanding nod, Miroku turned back and continued with the tea.

"You silly girl. Why would a charming, handsome man like him love you?" Sango sighed, staring at Miroku's back. "Besides, he's a lecher, a pervert, a_ player_. Why would he change his way for a simple girl like you?"

"Your tea is ready, Mademoiselle," Miroku chuckled, while placing the mug on the table in front of Sango, before sitting down next to her.

"Miroku, I…thank you, so much. Rally," Sango murmured abruptly, wrapping her hands around her mug so that she wouldn't be tempted to fidget.

Miroku blinked, before smiling warmly, a soft look on his face. "Sango, there's no need for that. You had a horrible…" Miroku trailed off, mentally kicking himself for bringing up the events again.

"I..I know, it's just that..it was so sudden…I didn't expect…I mean…" Sango moaned, her voice quavering. "And we were supposed to have dinner together as a family tomorrow too," she squeaked, before sobbing uncontrollably. Her held back tears broke free, and rolled down her porcelain cheeks, falling into her tea.

"Oh…Sango…" Miroku whispered, cursing himself mentally, guilt and pain constricting his chest as he took Sango's mug away from her shaking hands. "Hey, you're making your tea salty," he sighed, as he moved closer to her, slipping his arm around Sango comfortably.

Sango stiffened a little when she felt Miroku's arm encircle her waist, but relaxed immediately as she cuddled into his warmth, returning the embrace. A light blush crept into her cheeks as Miroku leaned down to press a kiss against the top of her head.

It was strange, how easy it was to just want to hold her, like this, and not do anything else. Very few girls he had encountered were like Sango.

They stayed like that for a while longer, Sango listening to his heartbeat, while her sobs gradually subsided, as she burrowed her nose into his chest. She could smell him when she did so. She flushed, he had a nice scent. It comforted her, gave her warmth.

Miroku was stroking her hair softly, getting rid of any tangles in her hair.

It was nice, Sango thought, to be there, in his arms. Maybe, just maybe, it would be possible between them.

"Miroku," Sango started, staring up a him, her eyes drifting over his face until they met his eyes. The way those indigo irises gazed at her, it was almost, _lovingly._

"Hmmm?" Miroku answered, keeping one arm around her, he lifted the other to touch her cheek question. The bluish-purple hue in his orbs danced as they searched Sango's.

Sango smiled wearily. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she was just another woman in his arms. Didn't care that all he wanted was to get her into bed, eventually. Didn't care that her was going to crush her already shattered heart. Her lips parted as she spoke, she'd love him too much to care, "I love you."

Miroku widened at her statement, no. Her _ confession. _his mouth fell open as he looked at his companion. She returned his feelings. She _loved _ him. Suddenly, he began to laugh.

Miroku chuckled softly as he stroked Sango's confused face gently. Slowly, Miroku leaned down, until his face was inches away from hers. "I love you too," Miroku breathed, grinning when he saw her eyes widen in shock. But before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips onto hers fiercely. It was seconds before anything registered in Sango's mind as she returned the kiss.

Sango closed her eyes tightly, her heart clenched as she melted into his passionate kiss. "Whether he like me or not, I don't care. Consequences be damned."


End file.
